Rescued
by cherry blossom petals
Summary: Three years after Sasuke leaves, he comes back to bring Sakura to Orochimaru. Sasuke is about to be Orochimaru's new body, and Sakura doesn't want it to happen. Will love blossom? Or will Sakura's heart be shattered? SakuraxSasuke Please read and review!


Hi! This is my second time writing a story so sorry if I made a few mistakes on the story.

**I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Rescued

It was in the middle of the night, and Sakura decided to go out for some fresh air. The Village of Kohona was still and silent, but Sakura knew very well that there could be intruders hiding in the air.

Sakura shivered. _Something doesn't feel right. It feels like someone is watching my every move._

A shadow was coming towards Sakura, and she quickly drew her kunai like she was taught by her former teacher Kakashi. Sakura paused and closed her eyes searching for any information about the approaching figure. _Who ever it is smells like ramen. It reminds me of Naruto._ Sakura smiled in pain as memories flooded her mind. She remembered the team she was in, Team Seven. It included Naruto and herself, and Sasuke… They went on missions together, trained together, but all of that stopped when Sasuke left. Sakura's eyes watered as memories of Sasuke, her first love, flashed in her head. He had saved her countless times, but she didn't save him, she couldn't save him.

When Sakura reopened her eyes, somebody in a orange jumpsuit appeared. _Could it be? _Sakura blinked her eyes to focus on the figure. The person in front of her was still there.

"Naruto! You came back!" she cried, "I've missed you so much!" Sakura hugged Naruto. He gladly hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too. All this training has paid off," Naruto answered.

"Have you heard of Sasuke lately?" Sakura asked sadly.

"No, I haven't. I made that promise to you Sakura, and I will bring him back." Naruto replied. He remembered his first attempt to bring Sasuke back. It was a failure. Everyone that went to get Sasuke came back was injured badly or near death. It was thanks to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro that they lived.

"Well then, you go and talk to everyone else. Okay?" Sakura said.

"Yeah I will. But I want to see Hinata-chan first! See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned and took off.

"See you tomorrow," whispered Sakura.

As Sakura walked home, she felt the same presence of someone watching her. _Maybe it's Naruto. _Her mind was so clouded with thoughts, she didn't know where she was walking to. Then she stopped and realized where she was. It was where she had last seen Sasuke, where she begged him to stay, where she confessed her love for him. Struggling to fight back tears, Sakura didn't noticed that someone was following her.

"Long time no see, Sakura," the deep voice rang out.

Sakura just stood shocked with tears now cascading down her face. "Sasuke. Why are you here?" she asked coldly. Ever since he left her, Sakura felt angry, but yet sad. She had forced herself to forget about Sasuke, but now since he's here, Sakura remembered her love for him once more.

"I'm here to take you," Sasuke simply answered with no emotion, but Sakura was still too stunned to speak a word.

Then Sasuke appeared behind Sakura, jabbed her on the neck causing Sakura to faint. It was like many years ago, and Sasuke still remembered it. Picking Sakura up, he ran to Orochimaru's hideout.

Sakura awoke to find herself trapped in a cage. _Where am I?_

"It' about time you woke up Sakura," came a familiar voice. Kabuto.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" demanded Sakura.

"You are in Orochimaru's lair. He has some interest in your medical abilities," answered Kabuto.

Then Sakura remembered what happened to her last night. "Where is Sasuke?"

"You don't need to know,"

"Where is he?"

"If you really want to know, he's in his room."

"Can I see him?"

"You ask Orochimaru for permission first Sakura"

"Take me to Orochimaru then,"

"You want to see him that badly, child? Even after all he has done to you?" came Orochimaru's snake like voice.

"Yes," replied Sakura weakly. Orochimaru still looked the same when she last saw him. His body and face all white, his eyes like a snake's, and his abnormally long tongue. It still gave Sakura the creeps, but she won't show it.

"Very well. Kabuto, you take her to Sasuke," ordered Orochimaru.

"Yes. I will," said Kabuto, "Come and follow me Sakura."

Kabuto lead her through many corridors until they finally came to a stop.

Sasuke's room was still empty for all these years except fro some clothes and ninja tools. Sasuke wasn't in his room.

"What are you doing in my room " asked a voice behind Kabuto and Sakura.

"Sakura wanted to see you and Orochimaru has approved it," Kabuto said calmly.

"Hn, get out Kabuto," Sasuke said coldly.

Kabuto turned around and walked off, leaving Sakura behind. Sasuke was about to close the door, but Sakura stopped it just in time. "Can I come in?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke answered. He closed the door in success this time.

"You do know that I won't go until you let me in right?" informed Sakura. The lock clicked open.

Sasuke has grown a lot since he left the village. And a lot stronger too. Sakura couldn't stop looking at him. Sasuke looked back at Sakura.

_I bet she's still the same when I left her, but I really am glad to see her again. It's like my heart is whole again. _For once ever since he joined Orochimaru, he felt happy.

"It's good to see you again, Sasuke," greeted Sakura.

"It's good to see you too," Sasuke said back cautiously, still looking at Sakura's eyes, "You still have the same pink hair and jade green eyes."

"Yes, and you still have black hair and onyx eyes," Sakura replied.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke, looking away.

"When will you come back?" Sakura blurted out.

"I don't know. The village won't want me back anyways."

"You are wrong! Naruto wants you back, most of the village wants you back, and I want you back,"

"But if I do come back, I'll be in prison for being a fugitive ninja,"

I won't let that happen. I can persuade Tsunade to have you under my supervision,"

"Tsunade?"

"She's the new Hokage now after you know what happened. I'm her apprentice so I know most of her weakness,"

"Hn,"

"Will you come back?"

"You are still annoying even after all this time," Sasuke smiled.

Sakura knew those words. He said the same thing when he left her unconscious.

"Do you remember the last words I said to you?" Sasuke knew it well. _What is this feeling? My heart feels like it's beating with joy. Sakura, I can't stop thinking about her. I want her._

" 'Thank you' Why did you say that?" Sakura was confused.

"I wanted to thank you for the joy you have given me. And now, I still thank you for it. I don't know what this feeling is, but it feels warm and happy. Will you answer a question for me, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura felt happy that she had made Sasuke happy.

"Do you still love me?" he asked. Looking at Sakura's eyes.

Sakura was shocked. She hadn't expect it to be this question. "Do I still love you, huh…" she said out loud. Sasuke's face harden a tiny bit.

Sakura who was lost in thoughts thought about everything he had done for her, and everything she had done for him. After sometime time, Sakura answered him, "Yes, I still do."

Sasuke sighed in relief and smiled.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said, "That feeling you felt was love."

_So that was it. I guess I should tell her that I love her then. _Sasuke cleared his throat to catch Sakura's attention. " Sakura, I'm happy to hear that you still love me, so will you accept my love?"

That was unexpected from an ice cold guy like Sasuke. Sakura felt tears happy. Tears of joy falling down gracefully along her face.

"Yes!" she cried and ran to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed her and placed his face on Sakura's head.

Onyx met Jade.

_It has been a week already. Oh, how I long to go back to Kohona. _Sakura missed everybody and everything in Kohona.

A knock came from her door. "Sakura, Orochimaru needs you. Please hurry up." Kabuto sounded concerned.

As Sakura started down the hallway, she heard loud wailing noises. "What's the problem?" Sakura asked.

"He's about to use his new container, Sasuke. The pain is coming from his arms," Kabuto reported.

Orochimaru's arms are lifeless thanks to the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, who died in the process. But that didn't worry Sakura. The only thing she was worried about was Sasuke. Her Sasuke is going to be Orochimaru's new body. As Sakura walked down the hallway, clever plan formed in her brain.

Sakura started working on the medicine for Orochimaru, hoping that Sasuke would keep Kabuto busy. Kabuto started to talk to Sasuke, quickly, Sakura poured in a poisonous drug. As Kabuto looked back, Sakura added ingredients and acted like she was doing that the whole time.

"The medicine is done," Sakura announced.

"Great, I'll give it to Orochimaru," said Kabuto. Sakura smirked, but quickly hid it.

"Sasuke please walk in there," pointed Kabuto. It was a container connected to a bunch of wires and another container Orochimaru was in. Sasuke walked in.

"We will start in 25 minutes, so be ready," explained Kabuto.

"Okay, here's a cup of water for you Kabuto," Sakura handed him a cup of water.

"Thanks," Kabuto drank it all.

"Please let the plan work. Please," begged Sakura silently.

"We're about to start!," Kabuto got ready to push the button, "Now!"

Right when Kabuto pushed the button, Sakura shrieked loud enough to shatter glass. I was the cue. **BOOM!!! **Sasuke's container broke into a million pieces. "Did you think I was that weak Kabuto?" smirked Sasuke.

While Sasuke had Kabuto distracted, Sakura placed a seal on Orochimaru's container so he won't be able to get out no matter how hard he tried.

"What kind of trick are you trying to pull?" snarled Kabuto.

Gagging noises came from Orochimaru. Kabuto started to run to Orochimaru, but Sasuke, Sakura, and something else stopped him. Kabuto started coughing blood.

"W-what happened?" Kabuto managed to say.

"How was the drink?" asked Sakura with a sly smile.

Flashback

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered, "I have a plan."

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll add poison to Orochimaru's medicine, but you need to distract Kabuto for me. I'll poison Kabuto too. It'll take thirty minutes to take affect."

"No problem," Sasuke smiled.

End of Flashback

"I've poisoned you and Orochimaru," Sakura simply answered, "It should take affect right about… Now."

Darkness started to cloud Kabuto's mind. He felt cold and helpless.

"Huh. If you're trying to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto, you have failed. They noticed your little plan. Right now they're hiding somewhere…" his trailed off and closed.

"Darn it!" yelled Sasuke.

"Let's get out of here," exclaimed Sakura. The ceiling was about to collapse on top of them.

When they reached outside of Kohona's gates, they kissed each other, held hands, and walked towards their fate. But one thing for sure is that Sakura and Sasuke will always be together forever.

Epilogue

Sasuke and Sakura remained together forever until finally Sasuke proposed to Sakura. They had three children. Two boys and one girl. Onyx had met Jade.

Tsunade retired and Naruto became the new Hokage. He had finally fulfilled his life long dream. Naruto realized how hard it is, but he was happy. After a while, he confessed his love for Hinata, a shy girl. They also married and had five children, three girls and two boys. Naruto, ramen lover and Hokage, nearly had a heart attack when his youngest son said, "Yuck! I hate ramen!"

Everyone in the village was happy and forgot all their worries, but there is still evil lurking in the air. But still, nothing will break Sakura's and Sasuke's love, nothing.

The End

* * *

How was the story? Please review!!!

- Cherry Blossom Petals


End file.
